Sedúceme
by SSPety
Summary: Hay un límite en lo que una mujer puede sufrir por amor, yo lo he pasado ampliamente. No hay una palabra que defina lo decepcionada que estoy del amor, de la idea de enamorarme. Tal vez sea hora de divertirme, seducir y dejar el corazón fuera de la cama. Tal vez es hora de aprender todo lo que Damon puede enseñarme... Parings: Delena, Stelena, Mattelena y otras.
1. Chapter 1

_Título_: Sedúceme  
_Autor_: SSPety  
_Rating_: +18  
_Parings_: Delena, Stelena, Mattelena y otras.

_Resumen_: Hay un límite en lo que una mujer puede sufrir por amor, yo lo he pasado ampliamente. No hay una palabra que defina lo decepcionada que estoy del amor, de la idea de enamorarme. Tal vez sea hora de divertirme, seducir y dejar el corazón fuera de la cama. Tal vez es hora de aprender todo lo que Damon puede enseñarme...

_Disclamer_: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora L.J. Smith y la CW.

Capitulo 1

**-Buen día hermosa, ¿cómo dormiste?**  
La voz de Stefan me despierta lentamente mientras sus manos recorren mi cintura.  
**-Mmm… bien** -Respondo sonriendo.  
**-Tengo que irme, o se me hará tarde. **-Dice dejando la cama rápidamente.  
**-Quédate a desayunar. Quiero hablar sobre la boda de Caroline. **-Lo veo hacer una leve pausa pero sigue vistiéndose al contestar.  
**-Yo… No…**-Se pasa las manos por el pelo y sé exactamente lo que viene, debí intuirlo anoche. Ya desde la cena estaba raro, no hablamos de nada significativo. Esquivó toda charla que implicará un plan de cualquier cosa posterior a hoy.  
**-¿Anoche ibas a terminar conmigo?**  
Su silencio dice más que cualquier grito.  
**-No pudiste resistir un último revolcón y lo dejaste para luego.** -Evita mis ojos cuando comienza a balbucear una respuesta, pero no lo dejo continuar. **-Si dices que no soy yo eres tú, te tiro por el balcón.  
-No. Eres tú, me asfixias, vas muy rápido, yo no estoy listo para un compromiso así… **-A pesar de estar completamente sorprendida por su respuesta logro algo parecido a una defensa.  
**-No te pedí compromiso.  
-Pero a esa boda irán tus amigos, tus padres, no estoy listo para eso.  
-¡Llevamos 8 meses juntos!** -En un instante la realidad me golpea como si fuese la bofetada de un oso. **-¿Cómo se llama?  
-Katherine.** -Dice con un tono que no logro descifrar.  
**-¿Y quién es?  
-Mi esposa.  
- Wow! eso es mucho compromiso.** -Me río sin ganas mientras me paro para ir a la ducha. **-No quiero que quede rastro de que alguna vez pasaste por mi vida para cuando salga de ese baño.**

Doy un portazo y me permito dejar salir esas lágrimas que pinchaban en mis ojos. Casado.  
¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida de no darme cuenta?  
Nunca íbamos a los lugares de moda, ni a eventos grandes, ni siquiera fue a la fiesta de mi empresa cuando me ascendieron. Siempre acabábamos en mi casa y fueron muy pocas las noches en las que no se fue en la madrugada.  
Me lo merezco. ¿En qué pensaba? No existe el amor a primera vista, ya dudo hasta de que exista en realidad el amor…  
Mis padres son la prueba de que no existe el para siempre, pero pensé que si era tan hermoso como lo describen los libros, valía la pena sin importar cuanto durara.  
La verdad es que el príncipe azul es un sapo, y en cuanto te acercas lo suficiente ves las horribles verrugas.  
Me seco las lágrimas con furia, ¿cuántas veces tengo que pasar por esto para aprender?

****

-Caroline, todo está perfecto. La ceremonia fue hermosa. -Mi amiga está radiante, finalmente convertida en la señora Mikaelson, irradia felicidad.  
**-Gracias. Tú estás espectacular, seguro que esta noche todos los solteros querrán llamar tu atención.**  
Nos conocemos desde el colegio, ha visto cada uno de mis "tropiezos" amorosos y sin embargo aún cree que habrá un final feliz para mí.  
**-Sólo mantente alejada de Damon. Mi hermano no es material para relaciones.  
-¿Vino tu hermano? **

Jamás conocí al hermano de mi amiga, técnicamente medio hermano. Él se quedó en Italia con su madre, cuando su padre su fugó a América con la que luego sería la madre de Caroline. Cuando eran pequeños ni siquiera sabían de la existencia del otro, pero hace unos años, cuando Giuseppe dejó a Liz por la que ahora es su tercer esposa y madre de Zach; Liz le contó toda la historia a Caroline y ella buscó a su hermano.  
Él no la rechazó como ella pensaba, al contrario, la invitó a Londres donde vive ahora y llegaron a hacerse muy unidos.  
**-Claro, fue el que me llevó al altar. ¿No lo reconociste?**  
Casi escupo la bebida. Mi amiga entró a la iglesia con quien yo pensé que era un familiar de Klaus, o algún primo de ella que no conocía. Aquel hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules, que parecía un modelo de Armani, no podía ser el chico desgarbado con el pelo algo rizado y aparatos en los dientes que ella me mostró hace años en una foto.  
Si lo pienso nunca me mostró fotos de él de adulto…  
**-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si nunca me has mostrado una foto?**  
**-Sabes que no se deja fotografiar por nadie, esa obsesión por su vida privada y seguridad.** -Hizo un gesto con la mano e iba a agregar algo cuando alguien comenzó a hacer sonar una copa, señal de que comenzaban los brindis.  
Caro se fue a su mesa y a mi me tocó ir a sentarme con mi madre, para no terminar en la mesa de los solteros, donde me miraban como intentando adivinar que había bajo mi ropa.

Los brindis llevaron varios minutos y más de un par de copas.  
Hasta yo dije unas palabras, pero incluso cuando me paré para hablar no vi al hermano de mi amiga en ningún momento. No sé porqué lo busqué con la mirada, curiosidad seguramente.  
Cuando llegó la hora de bailar, inmediatamente después de que los novios terminaran su baile, escudriñé la habitación por una salida. Un muchacho de pelo negro y nariz filosa, comenzaba a caminar en mi dirección y utilicé mi recién detectada vía de escape, dejando por la mitad la copa que había tomado para darme valor.

**-Se supone que ahora deberías divertirte.** -Una voz seductora salió de la oscuridad y abrí la puerta para volver a entrar. Pero vislumbré al chico buscándome y reuní valor para quedarme fuera. Antes de cerrar la puerta sentí a alguien a mi lado, y escuché una risa ahogada.  
Cuando cerré la puerta y me giré, descubrí a mi acompañante.  
**-Hola Damon.** -Dije como si nos viéramos cada día.  
**-Hola Elena.** -Por un segundo casi le pregunto como sabía mi nombre, pero mi cerebro reaccionó a tiempo de recordarme que el que yo no viese fotos suyas, no significaba que él no vio algunas mías. Conociendo a Caroline debe de haberle mostrado todas las fotos que tiene en su celular.  
-**Tu amigo me recordó un soneto, que estudiamos en la clase de español.  
-¿Cuál?  
-¿Sabes español? **  
No esperó a que respondiera y comenzó a recitar, con un acento no tan marcado como yo esperaba.  
**- Érase un hombre a una nariz pegado,  
érase una nariz superlativa,  
érase una nariz sayón y escriba,  
érase un peje espada muy barbado.  
Érase un reloj de sol mal encarado,  
érase un alquitara pensativa,  
érase un elefante boca arriba,  
era Ovidio Nasón más narizado.**

No pudo continuar del ataque de risa que ambos tuvimos, cuando el susodicho caballero asomó la parte de su anatomía a la que hacíamos referencia por la puerta.  
**-Disculpen no quería interrumpir**.  
Cuando se fue ya estaba roja y me faltaba la respiración, sólo Dios sabe que habrá pensado el pobre, pero espero que no escuchara nada.  
**-Entremos, Caro me matará si me ve aquí contigo.**  
**-¿Por qué?** -No pude frenar la pregunta, recordando como también me dijo a mí que me alejara de él.  
**-Si te cuento también me meteré en problemas.**  
Me mira y me sonríe, de una forma que me hace tragar en seco.  
**-Por suerte para ti, me gusta meterme en problemas.** -Finaliza con un guiño y comienzo a pensar que debí quedarme con la nariz…  
**-Caro cree que eres un corazón puro y dulce, que siempre ve sólo lo bueno en los hombres y se enamora fácilmente. Teme que te lastime.**  
**-¿Y por qué me lastimarías? **-No sé ni siquiera si formulé la pregunta correctamente, porque se fue acercando tanto mientras hablaba, que olí la menta del helado en su aliento.  
**-Porque según ella soy un discapacitado emocional, que sólo sabe ver a las mujeres como objetos sexuales**.  
**-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?**  
Tampoco sé en que momento había dado un paso hacia mí, pero estaba tan cerca que prácticamente podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa.  
Volvió a hablar, esta vez junto a mi oído, lo que hizo que toda la piel de mi cuerpo se erizara.  
**-No quiere que te acaricie hasta hacerte gemir, que te haga el amor hasta que grites mi nombre, que te lleve al borde de la locura de puro placer y luego vuelva a comenzar. -**Mi pulso se aceleraba con cada palabra y sentía como mi intimidad cobraba vida para reclamar cada una de esas promesas. **-Para luego dejarte con el corazón roto.**

**-Tú no harías eso…**- Casi no reconozco mi voz.  
**-Sí lo haría, pero le prometí que me mantendría alejado de ti. Prometí mantener ese corazón puro a buen cuidado.**  
Se alejó dejándome casi temblando de deseo.  
**-Ya no quiero ser así…** -No me di cuanta de que hablé en voz alta hasta que él movió la cabeza, tratando de acomodar mis palabras en su mente.  
Y como si algo hiciera clic en mí, supe lo que quería.  
**-Quiero ser como tú. Divertirme, disfrutar, meterme en una cama dejando el corazón en otra parte. No es justo que siempre lo pase tan mal. **  
Pasé de ser una mujer que acababa de tomar una decisión a ser una niña berrinchuda en dos frases pero no me importó.  
**-Ya no quiero que los hombres me seduzcan y me lastimen, quiero ser capaz de seducir a quién quiera, y marcharme por la puerta para nunca volver, antes de que vuelva a ponerse los pantalones.**

Noté que Damon tenía la boca abierta, lo que significaba que tal vez se me había ido un poco la lengua.  
Quisiera decir que es culpa del champagne, pero sólo tomé… Una, dos… cinco copas. Bueno tal vez eso ayudó. Me río de mi propio pensamiento y cuando abro los ojos, un azul profundo busca algo en ellos.  
**-¿Hablas en serio?**  
Ya me había perdido así que contesté siguiendo la línea actual de mis pensamientos.  
**-Sí fueron cinco, seis si contamos la que quedó por la mitad**. -Aclaro como si fuera tremendamente importante ser precisa en mi respuesta.  
**-¿Quieres ser como yo?**  
¡Ah! ¡Eso!  
**-Sí. Estoy exhausta de buscar el final del arcoíris. Debo aprender que hay cosas que están en tu camino y cosas que no. El amor no es para mí, punto.  
-Bueno hoy tienes un gran estanque para pescar. **-Se había puesto serio de golpe. **-¿Qué prefieres? Rubio, moreno, alto, bajo…**  
**-No. Aquí no. Quiero un reto, quiero sentir lo que es seducir a alguien, no un revolcón con un borracho.**  
**-Me parece justo. Ya pensaremos algo, si es que para mañana no cambias de opinión.**  
Volvió a acercarse a mí y puso su mano en mi espalda para guiarme de nuevo al salón donde todos bailaban.  
**-No lo haré.**

Bailé hasta que me dolieron los pies y los zapatos quedaron bajo una mesa. Tomé varias copas más, pero no tantas como para sentirme mal. Canté a todo pulmón canciones de cuando tenía 15 años, sintiendo la liberación de dejar de buscar la perfección, en mí y en los demás.  
Estaba amaneciendo cuando comencé a caminar hacia mi casa. Era un camino largo y me dolían los pies pero quería hacerlo. Debía de verme fatal, el maquillaje corrido de cuanto sudé, el peinado como un nido de pájaros, el vestido manchado de vino tinto, los zapatos en las manos…  
Nada importa…  
Siento unos pasos tras de mí y me muevo para dejarle paso, pero en lugar de seguir la persona se pone a mis espaldas. Cuando intento girarme para ver quién es, me toma de los hombros y me impide voltearme, siento su respiración rozar mi nuca cuando se acerca a mi oído.  
Estoy a punto de gritar cuando reconozco la voz de Damon, baja y ronca que me dice provocadoramente…  
**-Sedúceme.**

_

_Bueno amores, esto es lo que no me dejaba seguir con nada más, esa palabra sonando en mi cabeza...  
Espero que les guste y si les interesa, prometo hacerme un tiempo para seguirla _


	2. Chapter 2

Ya estoy por aquí!  
El capi les va a resultar un poco corto, pero quise separar el POV de Damon para el próximo  
A lo que vamos:

Capítulo 2

Me dio un ataque de risa. No sé si es por la alegría de que no sea un asesino serial siguiéndome, o por los nervios de lo que acaba de decirme. Sólo sé que su cara dice que no esperaba esa reacción.

**-Damon, eres el hermano de Car, sería como seducir a un primo. Y además tu hermana nos mataría.**  
**-¿Un primo?**  
Empiezo a reír de nuevo, ¿cuánto tomé al final?... Es como que tengo la risa floja y todo es gracioso, aunque el mundo pasa en cámara lenta... No. Son fotos, como diapositivas.  
Estoy divagando mientras un hombre muy guapo me mira con una sonrisa de medio lado, y espera que lo seduzca.  
**-Tú no me sirves.** -Respondo finalmente.  
**-¿Por qué?** -Suena casi ofendido.  
**-Eres una zorra. Y yo quiero un desafío.**

Ahora es su turno de reír y con ganas.  
**-¿Soy una zorra? Supongo que me han dicho cosas peores.**  
**-Puedes tomarlo como un cumplido, después de todo quiero ser como tú. Deberías ser mi maestro... **  
No estoy tan ebria como creía, porque sé que es un disparate en cuanto sale de mi boca.  
**-Esa es una buena idea. **-Lo dice en serio y me descoloca por completo. -**Seré tú profesor de zorrerías, será como en las pelis que convierten a una chica sencilla en una dama sofisticada. Pero yo transformaré a una inocente palomita, en una devoradora de hombres despiadada.**

Como una niña que se pierde en medio de la lección, me rasco la cabeza y cierro un ojo.  
**-No sé cómo debo tomarme lo que has dicho. **-Mi voz lleva cierto escepticismo. **-Pero como te dije zorra creo que estamos a mano.  
-Muy bien. Paso a recogerte a las 7. **  
No había notado que estábamos frente a casa, y desde el porche vi su espalda alejarse hasta que el cansancio me recordó, que a pocos metros estaba mi cama.

La tarde de los domingos siempre me pone de mal humor, es como la cuenta regresiva para el lunes.  
Pero cuando llegas al amanecer, duermes hasta media tarde y tienes que pelearle a la jaqueca para ordenar la casa; mi mal humor se transforma en una simple desconexión neuronal. Soy un zombie en una camiseta larga y agujereada, que arrastra los pies descalzos mientras pasa la aspiradora.

Casi no escucho el llamado a la puerta, pero cuando apago la torturadora junta polvo, se confirma mi primera impresión.  
Miro la hora y son las 7... ¿Qué tenía que hacer a las 7?  
La cara de Damon cuando le abro es de película, me recorre de pies a cabeza y como un espejo hago lo mismo.  
Trae unos zapatos negros de cuero, unos jeans negro, una camiseta gris que le queda como una segunda piel y una chaqueta de cuero. Hay que reconocer que está para comérselo. Sonrío ante mi propio pensamiento, y luego caigo en la cuenta de que él me estaba mirando a mí.  
Me miro como para confirmar lo que llevo puesto... Sip, la camiseta de la universidad de mi padre... Me queda enorme, está llena de manchas y agujeros y es lo único que cubre mi desnudez, si no contamos las bragas, que no es que cubran mucho...  
**- ¿Te olvidaste de mí?** -Pregunta cuando finalmente vuelvo a mirarlo.  
**-No.** -Contesto rodando los ojos ante lo tonta de su pregunta.- Eres el hermano de Caro, te vi anoche.  
**-Teníamos una cita a las 7.** -Responde divertido.  
**-Bueno supongo que eso sí lo olvidé. ¿Podemos dejarlo para el viernes?**

Sin contestar entra a la casa y se deja caer en el sofá.  
**-¿Lo olvidaste o cambiaste de idea sobre seducirme?  
-¿Qué?**  
**-Puedo ver la totalidad de tus largas piernas, buena parte de tu cuello, y un atisbo de tu pezón izquierdo. Eso puede ser muy efectivo para seducir a un hombre, aunque un poco vulgar.**  
Tal vez debería ir a cambiarme, pero no me da la gana de darle el gusto de verme incómoda. Piso el encendido de la aspiradora y regreso a mi tarea como si nunca me hubiese interrumpido.  
Creo que pasa sólo un minuto antes de que me tome por la cintura y me gire, pegándome a su cuerpo.  
**-¿Conoces la fantasía de la chica de la limpieza? Muchos hombres la tienen.**  
Puedo sentir cada milímetro de su pecho contra el mío. Y aprieto los labios en una fina línea, ante el oscuro deseo que veo en sus ojos. Creo que si no lo hiciera, mi boca tomaría control de si misma y se adueñaría de los labios que la llaman.  
Me suelta de golpe y vuelve al sofá. Por suerte demora unos segundos en volver a hablar, o mi cerebro no lo hubiera registrado.

**-Comienzo a lamentar la promesa que le hice a Caro.** -Dice con algo parecido a un suspiro.  
**-¿Qué se supone que íbamos a hacer hoy? **-Pregunto como forma nada sutil de cambiar de tema.  
Me mira otra vez de pies a cabeza, y se toma varios segundos para contestar.  
**-Quiero ver tu guardarropas, seguramente sea necesario comprar algunas cosas nuevas**.  
**-Mi vestuario está perfectamente. Me visto sola desde los cinco años y me compro mi ropa desde los dieciséis.** -Respondo desafiante.  
**-Pero esto no se trata de que te vistas sola, sino de que te desvistas acompañada. **-Lo dice en un tono tan sugerente que casi me sonrojo.  
**-Tu ropa debe decir que estás disponible, pero no eres fácil. Debe mostrar suficiente piel para atraer, pero cubrir aquello que a los hombres nos gusta desenvolver como un regalo. Al fin y al cabo somos niños grandes.  
**  
Hablaba mientras tomaba el mando de la TV y comenzaba a cambiar sin ver.  
**-Luego está lo del perfume que debe ser sutil, para que obligue a acercarse para olerlo mejor. Tu maquillaje debe ser leve, eres hermosa y no necesitas ensuciarte. Y creo que el cabello rizado te haría ver menos inocente.**

Se que de alguna manera fue mí idea, pero ¿no se lo está tomando muy en serio? Además llevo menos de 24 horas de conocerlo, porque aunque sea el hermano de Car, si me lo cruzaba en la calle ayer en la tarde no lo hubiese reconocido.  
**-Damon, creo que deberíamos sentar las bases de este... ¿estudio?** -Digo de forma tentativa, para evitar decir disparate, que fue lo primero que pensé.  
**-Proyecto. **-Me corrige él.  
**-Lo que sea. Pero no quiero dejar de ser yo. ¿No crees que pueda seducir sin transformarme en alguien que no soy?** -Creo que toda mi autoestima depende de su respuesta, algo que sé es patético.  
**-Si puedes, te lo aseguro. Pero cuanto más autentica seas mas de ti y de tú corazón, estará en juego.**  
A pesar de la nebulosa de restos de alcohol, falta de sueño, depresión y deseo, porque no puedo negar que cuando hace esas cosas lo deseo; su razonamiento parece bastante lógico...  
**-¿Eso es lo que tu haces? Creas este personaje misterioso y sexy, para que no vean como eres en realidad y no llegues a involucrarte, ¿no?**

Wow esa fue una conclusión increíblemente elaborada para el estado actual de mis neuronas...  
Sin embargo el rostro de Damon me dice que debí guardármela para mí. Se pone de pie nuevamente y camina hasta mí, imprimiendo autoridad a sus palabras con su cercanía.  
**-Veamos palomita, este proyecto se trata de ti, no de mí. Yo jamás sufrí por una mujer, nunca engañe, ni me engañaron, no necesito cambiar nada de lo que soy, porque soy perfectamente feliz conmigo mismo.**

¿Será verdad? ¿Uno puede ser feliz sin compartir su día con alguien antes de dormir? ¿Sin sentir que alguien te abraza si la cama esta fría? ¿Sin quien te mime cuando tu día ha sido como para salir con una escopeta a cazar idiotas?  
Pensar así me trajo aquí. Sí, se puede ser feliz sin todo eso. Voy a ser feliz con mi trabajo, con mis dibujos, y con mis noches entre brazos fuertes que nunca volveré a ver.  
Si los hombres pueden hacerlo las mujeres también.  
Siento la mirada de Damon penetrando en mi cerebro, me había quedado viéndolo sin darme cuenta. En realidad mirándolo sin verlo, hasta que sus pupilas me desanclaron de lo profundo de mi mente, hasta que el azul cada vez más oscuro me trajo a la realidad.  
Una realidad donde estaba en una situación completamente irreal, hasta que en una pregunta que debería haber hecho hace mucho, pareció escribirse con fuego en el frente de mis ojos.  
**-¿Qué ganas tú en esto?**- No sé porqué mi voz llevaba más curiosidad que desconfianza.  
**-Mantener mi palabra.**  
OK. Sé que no estoy al máximo de mi capacidad, o sea, mi coeficiente intelectual debe estar en negativo. Pero creo que aunque no fuera así, no lo entendería.  
**-Ayer te dije lo que le prometí a mi hermana, ¿recuerdas?**  
Lo fulmino con la mirada porque usó un tono de maestro de preescolar muy irritante.  
**-Si tú aprendes a dejar el corazón lejos de la cama, yo podré hacerte todo lo que describí sin romper mi promesa. Manteniendo tú corazón puro a salvo y lejos de la oscuridad que me consume.**  
La última parte la dijo tan teatralmente que supe que eran palabras de Caro.

**-Me parece mucho trabajo para una noche conmigo.  
-Si puedo enseñarte todo lo que debo valdrá cada minuto.  
-No veo como...**  
-**Seducir es una actitud, no termina en la ropa, ni lo que dices. Es estimular las fantasías del otro hasta que la necesidad de hacerlas realidad sea, como respirar, inconsciente, inevitable, e imperioso.  
-Pero a ti te gusta seducir, no que te seduzcan. ¿No?**  
**-A mí me gustan todas las maneras de seducción. Por ejemplo la que hace tu cuerpo sin siquiera preguntarte. La forma en que el deseo se muestra en tus ojos, como tus labios se entreabren por la necesidad de un beso; la forma en la que tu piel se eriza cuando me acerco, y como tus pezones se endurecieron al contacto de mi pecho, aún a través de la ropa.**

Tragué saliva consciente de que tenía razón en cada palabra.  
**-No existe mayor afrodisíaco para un hombre, que ver a una mujer hermosa temblando de deseo por él. Tú eres hermosa... **-Se acercó hasta estar a milímetros de mis labios-** y créeme, vas a temblar.**

Ya no sólo percibía las reacciones de mi cuerpo, veía las de él. El sube y baja de su pecho ligeramente acelerado. Sus pupilas devorando el azul y la forma en que una y otra vez bajaban a mis labios.  
Dejándome llevar completamente por el momento me apreté a su cuerpo, pero un fogonazo de furia me cruzó con otra pregunta.

¿Quién seduce a quién aquí?

_

Escucho opiniones  
Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Este capi queria que fuera Damon POV, pero no siempre consigo lo que quiero

Espero igual les guste

**Capítulo 3**

Esta clase de momentos me trajeron hasta aquí, el dejarme llevar por un impulso, el creer que el hombre perfecto va a terminar locamente enamorado de mi, luego de un par de citas y una noche en mis sábanas.

La verdad es, la que una vez me dijo mi padre, lo único que un hombre quiere es sexo, algunas veces descubre que quiere mas de una noche, y luego se da cuenta que eso ya no es lo único que quiere. Pero lo primero que quiere, siempre es sexo.

El aquel momento mis padres aún estaban juntos, mi madre le respondió que eso no era siempre así, que existen parejas que luego de ser amigos durante años, se terminan enamorando.

Y John sonrió, antes de decir, que eso solo quiere decir que existen hombres muy pacientes.

Otra vez estoy divagando. Sé que mi objetivo es separar el sexo del amor, pero también soy consciente aun en mi estado, de que estoy muy lejos de conseguirlo, y si dejo que Damon Salvatore se meta en mi cama, no terminará bien para mí.

-El sexo no esta incluido en las clases, lo lamento.

Me alejo en cuanto termino de hablar, porque no quiero que mi determinación flaquee por su cercanía.

-Puede ser el examen final. -Su voz es una caricia de terciopelo, es innegable que exhala seducción cada vez que respira. Pero no estoy dispuesta a dejarme seducir, punto.

No voy a acostarme con Damon.

-Vamos arriba...-Me mira tan intensamente, que casi olvido la decisión que tome hace solo 2 segundos. -Veamos mi guardarropa. -Sonríe con picardía, es una extraña mueca de medio lado, que parece decir mil cosas al unirla con las chispas de sus ojos azules.

Siento que voy camino a la guarida del lobo, y lo peor es que estoy convencida de que no podrá morderme...

Como si mi cabeza no tuviese ya la mala costumbre de elegir por si misma el curso de mis pensamientos, una pregunta me llega sin anunciarse... ¿Morderá?

Por suerte ya estamos en la puerta de mi habitación, y no tendré tiempo a darle mas vueltas a esa pregunta.

Antes de abrir la puerta lo siento acercarse a mí y susurrarme al oído.

-Esta no será la última vez que me pidas que cruce esa puerta... -Deja un beso en mi cuello y debo usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no suspirar.

Me hace sentir indefensa, vulnerable ante mis propios deseos mientras para el todo es un simple juego del gato y el ratón.

-No lo será. -Respondo sin girarme. -Pero solo pasara luego de que confieses estar enamorado de mí.

Lo siento tensarse y no hago nada para disimular mi sonrisa.

-Eso no pasará. -Responde sin diversión alguna en su voz, que ahora es seca y cortante.

-Entonces disfruta tu primer y última visita a mi habitación.

* * *

El lunes comenzó completamente normal. Me costó un mundo dejar la cama, me duché a las corridas y compré café de camino porque no me dio tiempo a prepararme uno. Por suerte, como cada lunes, April lo tenía preparado y esperándome.

Llegué al trabajo a las 8 en punto, me coloque el uniforme y estuve en la puerta con solo un minuto de retraso. Lamentablemente para Mason un minuto es mucho tiempo.

-Pensé que no vendrías. -Su tono acusatorio, me duele, porque sé lo importante que es esto para él.

-Sábes que yo no haría eso. Nada en el mundo me impediría estar aquí para ti, como cada lunes a las 8.

Me mira con el inicio de una sonrisa, que se amplia cuando abro la puerta y ve a Atticus.

Jamás imaginé cuando conocí a Mason que llegaría el día en que me miraría a los ojos. Solo lo he visto mirar directamente a su hermano, Tyler. Casi hago una mueca ante el recuerdo de aquel idiota, pero la reprimo, sabiendo que mi paciente no lo entendería.

-Vamos, no lo hagamos esperar.

El caballo baja la cabeza en cuanto nos ve acercarnos, esperando sus caricias y su terrón de azúcar. Es uno de nuestros mejores animales, creo que por una zanahoria puedes convencerlo de cualquier cosa.

La equinoterapia para personas con autismo, es algo que en muchos puntos aun no se llega a comprender.

He visto a Mason y a Atticus pasar horas solo mirándose, estudiándose, decidiendo si el otro era digno de confianza. Llevó un mes tenerlos a menos de un metro de distancia, y dos semanas más, que Mason lo acariciara. Si él fuera un niño, habríamos comenzado con un caballo de menor porte, pero siendo un adulto, el tratamiento ha sido completamente diferente. En lugar de ir cambiando de animal hasta uno que el pudiese montar cómodamente, todo el proceso lo hizo con Atticus. Para que creara un lazo, y una confianza mas profunda.

Hace ocho meses que trabajan juntos y cada día dan largos paseos caminando uno junto al otro, incluso lo ha montado, cada lunes y miércoles de los últimos 3 meses.

Esos paseos, el verlos cada lunes en la mañana, hace que el ser lunes deje de ser malo por un rato.

Lamentablemente, lo que ocurre al mediodía, hace que vuelva a ser un ser humano normal y odie los lunes como cualquiera.

Cuando veo a Mason irse en la camioneta de su tía, me giro para comenzar el lento camino a la oficina de la doctora Fell. Hay mil razones por lo que esto es una tortura. La primera es que después de un año sigo a prueba, por haber caído en los brazos del hermano de mi paciente. La segunda es que cuestiona cada uno de mis métodos de trabajo, sin importar los resultados que logre. La tercera es que su prometido la dejó por mi tía, y parece ser que es mi culpa por haberlos presentado.

Bueno, tal vez exagere un poco con lo de mil razones, pero esas tres ya son suficientes.

Entré a su despacho y coloqué el piloto automático, esa función que solo las mujeres tenemos, de hacer algo dejando la mente en blanco, o pensando en otra cosa. La mía algunas veces parece averiarse, pero ya que hoy no he tomado alcohol ni tengo resaca, estoy segura de que estaré a salvo. Como la música de fondo de un comercial, la voz de Meredith deja algún que otro mensaje subliminal en mi cerebro, pero la verdad es que de la mayoría de lo que dice no queda registro...

-Está bien. Puedes irte.- Esa frase llegó después de 20 minutos de su monólogo, mientras yo paseaba en el limbo de mi mente.

Me hice varias preguntas absurdas, me interese en aquel estudio que leí sobre esa capacidad de poner la mente en blanco, pero no pude recordar de que publicación era. Y finalmente como atraídos por un imán, en cuanto escuche un coche ronronear afuera, pensé en lo que pasará esta tarde.

-Gracias Meredith. Seguimos el lunes próximo.

Creo que esta mujer aparece por aquí, solo para que recordemos que el lugar es suyo. No le interesa lo que hacemos y si no fuera porque deduce impuestos, seguramente cerraría el programa. Lo bueno es que solo viene los lunes y el resto de la semana trabajamos tranquilos.

Un bocinazo me llevo de regreso a mi pensamiento anterior, ese que por suerte el saludo de la Doctora Fell había desplazado del primer lugar de mi mente.

Tarde de compras con Damon...

Si bien logré que no tirara nada de lo que catalogó de ropa de solterona frígida y amargada; comentario que pase por alto debido a que lo que le dije en la puerta pareció afectarlo más de lo que creí. Los minutos que paso sentado en al alféizar de la ventana, tenia la expresión de querer saltar por ella en cualquier momento. No hubo comentarios seductores, ni con doble sentido. Parecía un diseñador juzgando una colección, para saber que era lo que merecía ver la luz y lo que jamás llevaría su nombre.

Ninguno de mis vestidos paso la prueba, tampoco aprobó ni un solo par de zapatos. Hasta mi traje formal gris fue descartado. Se negó a que usara pantalones a no ser durante el día y en ocasiones muy específicas. Y aunque no le permití ver mi ropa interior, me recalcó muy firmemente que nada de algodón, ni bragas que se marcaran bajo el vestido.

Esta tarde me tocaba ser su proyecto de Cambio de Look. Mi intención era ir a buscar las rebajas de cambio de temporada, y eso que esta en liquidación porque forma parte de la colección del año anterior. Sin embargo Damon ni siquiera pisaba un local que dijera "Sale" en la puerta.

Mentalmente repaso el saldo de mis tarjetas y luego mi cuenta de ahorros, esa que parece seguir una dieta estricta porque nunca engorda... No puedo permitirme más que un vestido, un conjunto de lencería y unos zapatos, pensándolo bien, los zapatos tendrán que ser imitación.

-Deja esa cara arrugada, se supone que esto debe ser divertido.-Lo dice como consolando a una niña pequeña, sería su versión de luego de ver al doctor te llevo por un helado.

-Seria divertido, si no fueras a dejarme en la quiebra. -La verdad es que en este momento, tengo ganas de mandarlo al demonio, a él, a este estúpido plan, y a todos los hombres del mundo.

Ni siquiera me responde, se para en la puerta de un local y abre la puerta sin darme tiempo ni a mirar el nombre.

Cuando entro lo primero que veo es la foto de un rubio de ojos celestes y sonrisa dulce, al que reconozco enseguida. Incluso yo que no presto mucha atención a esas cosas sé quien es, Matthew Donovan. Esta debe ser una de sus tiendas, lo que confirma mi sospecha de que iré a la quiebra.

-No puedo comprar aquí.

-¿Por qué no? Dicen que sus diseños son el futuro de la moda, que sabe mezclar la sensualidad y la elegancia, y que es original sin abandonar el buen gusto. -Lo recita de memoria, y sólo logra que tenga más ganas de irme, porque seguramente por cada palabra, todo será cien dólares más caro.

Me acompaña hasta un sofá de cuero blanco y cuando por fin logra que me siente, se acerca a una chica de cabello rojizo que parece ser alguien importante.

Los veo cruzar unas palabras mientras él me señala y ella sonríe servicial.

Decido no prestarles más atención y recorrer la tienda con la mirada, no me pongo de pie porque creo que Damon me hará un tackle si piensa que huiré.

El local es grande y bien iluminado, no hay defectos que esconder así que puedes ver todos los detalles que te rodean. Sólo noto un pequeño apartado con luz distinta, son luces de discoteca, supongo que para que sepas exactamente como se verá tu ropa por la noche.

-Vamos, ya te llevan algunas cosas al probador.

No perdí mi tiempo en quejarme de que no me dejó elegir nada, ni en que quizás se hubiese equivocado de talle, sé cuando la batalla está perdida; además no quiero ver su sonrisa de superioridad si lo que eligió, me calza como un guante.

Vi a las vendedoras tomando varios vestidos, un traje de falda y chaqueta y otra que subía al piso superior donde estaba la lencería.

Bufé mientras la batalla mental de decirle que no me vería en lencería, y la de mostrarle lo que nunca tendría se libraba en mi cabeza, y entré al probador a sacarme la ropa mientras esperaba el primer vestido.

El primero en llegar fue uno dorado, con la espalda descubierta. Si bien de frente era muy recatado y el largo estaba apenas sobre la rodilla, la espalda no terminaba de convencerme, además que obviamente no podría usar sujetador... Lo dejé a un lado para ver las otras opciones antes de decidir.

Luego llegó un vestido largo, strapples, de color hueso, que ni me molesté en probarme, y uno igual en rojo demasiado llamativo para mi gusto.

-¿Cómo te queda el rojo?

La voz de Damon sonó demasiado cerca, debía estar pegado a la puerta del probador.

-No me gusta, no me lo voy a poner.

Casi puedo oírlo rodando los ojos.

-¿Cuál te has probado?

-El dorado.

-Muéstrame.

-Ya me lo... -La puerta se abrió mientras hablaba y Damon me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Quiero ver cómo te queda, o puedes comenzar con la lencería. -Sacó su clásica sonrisa de medio lado y se sentó en un cubo de cuero blanco que había en la esquina del probador.

-Eres un idiota.

-No estaría aquí si me hubieses mostrado desde un principio como te quedaba.

Me puse el vestido y me paré frente a él, para dar el examen. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, dando golpecitos en un falso gesto pensativo, y luego me indicó que me girara.

-Esto es lo que está mal.

No llegué a preguntar de que hablaba cuando lo vi a través del espejo parado tras de mí.

Sus dedos desabrocharon mi sujetador en un parpadeo y luego fueron a mis hombros, buscaron los tirantes y comenzaron a bajarlos acariciando con dos yemas la piel de mis brazos...

* * *

Gracias por leer

Regreso pronto


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Su tacto deja estelas de fuego en mi piel. Sería tan fácil rendirme a él, girarme para abrazar su cuello, y besarlo hasta que me quede sin aliento.  
Si algo me enseñó en tres días, es que es capaz de generar una atracción enloquecedora, que puede hechizar los sentidos de una mujer hasta hacerla olvidar el mundo entero...  
No sé cuanto demore en hilar esos pensamientos, pero para cuando la nube de deseo me dejó ver lo que tenía frente a mí, el sujetador negro que segundos antes bajaba por mi piel, ahora colgaba casi pegado a mi rostro.  
**-Este pasa la prueba.** -Me guiña en el reflejo del espejo y un balde de agua helada me recorre.  
¿Cómo puede ser tan seductor y tan idiota?

Cuando el sujetador cae, observo la imagen de esa chica con el vestido dorado y tiene muy poco de mí...  
Aunque eso es lo que busco, por lo menos en teoría.  
**-No me convence la espalda.**- Me pongo de lado para ver la parte de atrás del vestido.  
**-Para mi es perfecta.** -Pasa el revés de sus dedos en mi columna y maldigo el ligero temblor que me recorre, antes de que mi cuerpo se arquee por voluntad propia.  
**-Ya lo viste. Sal y trae uno igual al rojo en negro.** -No puedo ocultar el mal humor que me provoca el reaccionar así ante él.  
**-La gatita quiere mostrar las uñas.** -Su risa se apaga levemente cuando el vestido color hueso le envuelve el rostro.

En la siguiente hora y media, me probé seis vestidos, ocho blusas y cinco faldas, el traje gris y otro celeste. Y luego de cada cambio salí a que mi profesor diese su opinión.  
Pero cuando llego la hora de la lencería, trabé la puerta y le prohibí terminantemente espiar o se terminaba nuestro pacto.  
Contra todo pronostico me obedeció, y solo hizo algunos comentarios de que un color u otro me quedarían mejor y algo sobre el encaje que preferí no escuchar.  
La ropa era perfecta pero ni siquiera me anime a mirar el precio de una blusa, y Damon hacia oídos sordos a cualquier queja.

Vestida nuevamente con mi ropa, junté fuerzas para abrir la puerta y decirle que había elegido, pero me detuve al escucharlo charlando con alguien.  
**-No puedo creer que estés aquí. Sage me llamo y vine enseguida.  
-No debiste hacerlo, soy un cliente como cualquier otro.**  
Escucho una risa y una palmada.  
**-Claro un cliente...  
-Sí. Estoy ayudando a una amiga de mi hermana, vinimos por algunas cosas y luego la llevo a lo de Jimmy.  
-Y ella no sabe...  
-No.**  
Se quedaron en silencio, o bajaron la voz, también puede ser que se hayan alejado, o que la conversación esté acabada. ¿Qué será lo que no sé? ¿Por qué Damon debió aclarar que es un cliente como cualquiera?  
Frené mis elucubraciones, y salí del probador intentando parecer indiferente, lo que duro hasta que dos pares de ojos celestes se posaron en mí.  
Casi suelto la ropa cuando lo vi, es más guapo en persona que por foto. Me sonrió y solo atine a bajar la mirada, mientras sentía el rubor en mis mejillas, como si tuviese quince años otra vez.  
**-Elena, Matt. Matt, Elena.**  
La voz de Damon transmitía su irritación. Debo ser la peor alumna del mundo, aunque también soy la mejor porque no tiene otra. Esa idea me hizo sonreír y Matt habló por primera vez.  
**-Quien solo se ríe, de sus picardías se acuerda. Eso decía mi abuela.  
-La mía dice que algo tramo cada vez que hago eso. **-Contesté, mientras le pasaba la ropa a la pelirroja que se acercó.  
**-¿Quieres decir que no las recuerdas, las planeas? **-Alzó una ceja al preguntar y si vio la lencería que se llevaba su empleada, lo disimulo muy bien.  
**-Algo así.** -Me río, porque nada está más lejos de la verdad, y aunque no era mi intención coquetear con él, simplemente me salió.

**-Bueno, si no les molesta me gustaría decirle a Sage lo que nos llevamos. **-La puntualización de Damon me recuerda que debo elegir un vestido, porque no puedo pagar nada más.  
**-Todo. **-Matt responde sin dejar de mirarme, y cuando me sobresalto, veo curiosidad en sus ojos. **-¿Algo no es de tu talla?**  
**-No puedo comprar todo eso...  
-Es un regalo, y no acepto un no**. -Asegura dando un paso para acercarse a mí. -**Será un placer que vistas mi ropa.**  
La voz de hielo que me llama, corta cualquier respuesta que fuese a articular.  
**-Si ya decidiste que te llevas, aun tenemos cosas que hacer.  
**Matt hace una pequeña reverencia, y se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar.  
**-Hasta otro día, Elena.  
-Gracias por todo, Matt.**

*****  
Cruzar el umbral de mi casa fue un alivio, ni la más larga de mis salidas de compras con Car, fue tan agotadora.  
Al dejar a Matt, Damon se puso en plan ogro el resto de la tarde. Si bien al final no me dejo pagar nada, tampoco me dejo disfrutar de tener cosas que jamás creí comprar.  
Pasamos a buscar zapatos y bolsos a juego con todo lo que me regalo Matt, y la mayoría los compramos de Jimmy Choo. Creo que tengo el sueldo de un año repartido en todas las bolsas.  
Miro la hora y son las 6:00, mamá aún debe de estar durmiendo, esta semana tiene turno de noche en el hospital.  
Decido hacer una ensalada para cenar, porque estoy cansada, con calor y sin hambre, pero ella debe comer algo antes de irse.  
Quince minutos después la oigo en la ducha, como siempre todo lo termina haciendo a las corridas. Baja como vendaval la escalera y se come su ensalada a medio aderezar, intercalando un par de palabras para saber como estoy. Diez para las siete abandona la casa, con un grito de te quiero y cuídate, que es su marca registrada.

Apenas salgo de la ducha oigo que llaman a la puerta, bajo sin ganas, porque aunque es temprano estoy cansada y quería meterme a ver una peli en la cama.  
En cuanto abro la puerta Caroline pasa sin esperar invitación, algo que empiezo a creer que es genético.  
**-¿Te fuiste de compras con mi hermano? **-La pregunta tiene un tono acusatorio inconfundible, pero cuando ve las bolsas de zapatos que me quedaron sin subir, su cara se ilumina y sonríe.  
**-¡Fueron por lo de Jimmy! **-Se tira a una bolsa de cabeza y saca la caja para mirar su contenido. **-A mí me llevó la última vez que fui a Londres, y luego de dos horas prometió que jamás lo haría de nuevo.** -Se ríe. **-Vamos a tu habitación y me lo muestras todo.**  
Antes de subir tomo un par de cervezas del refri, porque estoy segura de que esto llevará un buen rato.

Así debería ser siempre ir de compras, fui probándome cada vestido con sus zapatos y accesorios. Incluso me recogí el pelo en un moño de esos desordenados, con mechones que caen por todos lados, como los que veo en las modelos aunque a ellas debe llevarles horas de peinado y yo parezco una loca.  
El pasillo entre los cuartos se convirtió en la pasarela, y Caro se sentó un par de escalones más abajo en la escalera a tomarme fotos con el móvil, mientras yo hacía poses y caras.  
Perdimos la noción del tiempo, y nos reímos hasta que nos dolió la barriga, bueno en realidad hasta que el marido de Caro llamó a la puerta para recogerla.  
Kol siempre me ha caído genial, aunque cuando conocimos a los Mikaelson estaba segura de que mi amiga terminaría con su hermano mayor, pero Klaus se fue a vivir a Nueva Orleans y Caro y Kol comenzaron a salir. Dos años después él le propuso matrimonio y ella dijo que sí…  
Se los ve felices. Aunque la he visto un par de veces mirando el retrato que le envió Klaus de regalo, y que hasta donde sé, pintó de memoria, con un toque de extraña melancolía.

Me fui a dormir pensando en esos detalles que cambian por completo la dirección de una vida.  
Giuseppe al dejar a Anna y luego a Liz dejó una visión del amor muy distinta en Caroline, si bien asegura que yo voy a encontrar a mi príncipe azul, es más práctica respecto a si misma.  
Cuando Klaus se fue, ella cerró esa puerta y siguió adelante. Exactamente lo que debo hacer yo ahora.  
Es extraño como en la vida todo se entrelaza, o tal vez solo soy yo buscando coincidencias aleatorias, para llegar a la conclusión que quiero. No. Es más fácil culpar al universo…  
Mi padre al irse, cambiando la vida de mamá y la mía. Jeremy yendo tras él y dando el golpe final, para que ambas nos hundiéramos por completo en el trabajo.  
Tyler al no decirme que era hermano de Mason, y como la primera persona con la que tropecé al salir fue Stefan.  
La boda de Caroline como el detonante para que dejara de ser una ciega idiota, y también como el lugar en donde conocí a Damon.  
Pequeños detalles, en grandes decisiones, que me trajeron hasta aquí…  
Estaba por cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos al "y sí" cuando escuché un golpeteo en el vidrio, seguramente otra vez a Steve se le escapó el pájaro negro, feo ese.

Sólo a esa familia se le puede ocurrir tener un cuervo de mascota, creo que en sus antepasados se basaron para hacer los locos Adams. Cuando me canso de oír el clap, clap, enciendo la lámpara y busco la linterna en el cajón de la mesita. Si le pongo luz directo a los ojos, se enoja y se va, sale tan rápido que algunas veces se golpea contra el árbol. Ahogo una risa, sabiendo que el pobre animal no tiene la culpa, pero se merece un golpecito de vez en cuando por venir a molestar.  
Llego a la ventana y el bicho no está. Dudo si abrir o no, no quiero que se meta a la habitación, pero tampoco que en cuanto me aleje comience a golpear otra vez.  
Al final abro y saco la cabeza por la ventana, entonces una sombra se mueve bajo el árbol, algo muy grande para ser un ave.  
Un pequeño grito se tranca en mi garganta cuando distingo a un hombre todo de negro que da un paso hacia la luz.  
**-¿Estás lista para salir?** -La voz de Damon suena divertida al verme blandiendo la linterna cual bate de baseball, o espada láser.  
**-La madre que te parió, que susto me has dado.** -El corazón me golpea en el pecho, mitad por el susto, y mitad por la visión de Damon todo de negro, mirándome con su sonrisa de medio lado, mientras sólo llevo un camisón.  
Nunca fui tan consciente de las reacciones de mi cuerpo a un hombre. Convengamos que antes no solían ser tan obvias, debo de estar en mitad de mi ciclo y en pleno subidón de hormonas…  
**-¿Con esa boquita tomas la sopa? **-Y ahí se fue cualquier rastro de deseo, tiene un Don para atraerme y para alejarme con una sola palabra.  
**-Vete a dormir, no pienso trasnochar hasta el viernes, porque algunos debemos trabajar temprano.**  
No me quedé a escuchar su respuesta, aunque su risa se coló por la ventana antes de que la cerrara por completo.

El viernes. Tengo cuatro días para hacerme a la idea, voy a salir por primera vez a aprender a seducir, y sé que me enseñará un decano en la materia...

* * *

Gracias por leer y por las reviews, hasta pronto :-)


	5. Chapter 5

_Perdón la demora pero entre trabajo, estudio y niños el tiempo parece ser algo que no existe._

_Espero que aún recuerden esta historia ;)_

**Capítulo 5**

Desperté sabiendo que no era un día más. Una pequeña bola comenzaba a formarse en mi estómago, justo donde el miedo y la incertidumbre enviaban una pregunta a mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasará hoy?  
Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me dije que debí pensar esto mejor, pero bueno ya estoy en el bote, tengo que remar.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras porque mi pequeña charla entre lo que viene a ser mi tripa, que ahora hace ruidos de queja porque pasado el nudo de los nervios, tengo hambre; y mi cerebro que parece ser la parte menos preocupada por el día que comienza, me retrasó casi diez minutos.  
Claro suele ser el que sale menos lastimado cuando me equivoco, es más creo que lo hace adrede. Cuando vago por mi vida como alma en pena suelo estar en modo zombi, todo lo hago de forma automática mientras internamente me regodeo en la autocompasión y el odio. Viéndolo de esa manera, para ´el son como vacaciones...

**-¿Elena? ¿Me has oído?  
**Esa pregunta tiene dos respuestas, una sí, pero no procesé lo que dijiste; dos, no y parecerá que no le presto atención. Ninguna de las dos es segura cuando mamá lleva toda la semana en el turno de la noche y acaba de renunciar a un par de horas de sueño para hacerme el desayuno y hablar antes de que me vaya.  
**-Disculpa mamá, estaba pensando en el cumpleaños de Jeremy.  
**No me enorgullezco de lo que acabo de hacer, como un espejo he desviado la bronca hacia mi hermano, pero es su culpa por irse tras John.  
Suspira y yo me siento de lo peor, pero sólo hasta que empieza a decir algunas cosas sobre mi padre, que una hija no debería oír. No es que no sepa la clase de persona que es, ni que no me moleste que le permita a un adolescente manejar su vida como si no existiera mañana. Bueno técnicamente mamá tiene razón, es un idiota.

Desvié la conversación a los bollos, al trabajo y a cualquier otro tema neutral que no necesitara mi total capacidad cognitiva.

Las horas de trabajo fueron como siempre mi mejor parte del día, Mason tuvo una mañana genial y a la tarde tuve la primera entrevista con April y su familia.  
La idea de tener una niña con la que trabajar era un poco intimidante, porque ya estoy demasiado acostumbrada a trabajar con Mason, pero es un desafío que tengo muchas ganas de enfrentar. Y era la distracción que tanto necesitaba. Antes de irse la dulce pequeña, que como era de esperarse me ignoró durante toda la entrevista, se quedó un segundo a solas conmigo, como prueba de que tan difícil sería comenzar a trabajar juntas. No me habló ni me miró a los ojos, sólo sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo dio.

No existe una forma en que pueda describir la sensación de conectar con alguien como ella, es algo tan especial, tan raro y único. Ellos están encerrados en su mundo, donde su mente crea una realidad que nadie logra alcanzar, y que rodea sus emociones como un capullo impenetrable.  
Un gesto tan simple como un pequeño regalo suele llevar varios meses de trato diario. Es increíble que April lo hiciera. Desenvolví el paquetito y encontré un burrito de carne. No soy muy adepta a comer esas cosas, pero no hacerlo podría haber puesto en riesgo absolutamente toda mi relación futura con ella. Así que lo hice, no estaba tan mal, aunque era muy picante y tenía un retrogusto ácido.  
Cuando iba por el tercer bocado la madre de April regresó a la habitación y le dio un ataque de tos.  
**-¿De dónde ha sacado eso?  
-Me lo ha regalado ella.  
-Oh Señorita Elena lo siento tanto. Eso no es para comer, los hace jugando y les pone cualquier cosa que encuentra en la cocina. No sé por qué se lo ha dado.  
-Es un gesto de confianza, ha compartido algo conmigo. Es extremadamente raro que ocurra tan rápido.  
-Pero Señorita eso puede tener cualquier cosa, tierra, hojas, lo que sea que haya agregado a la poca carne que le di.  
-Ya no se preocupe, todo estará bien. Las espero el lunes para el primer contacto con Connor.**

No todo podía ser tan fácil, tendría que analizar bien el video de la entrevista. Tratar de encontrar algún gesto que me indicara que tan inocente fue el gesto. Si fue un regalo realmente o un intento por alejarme…  
Dos horas después llego a mi casa y apenas entro corro al baño, sólo Dios sabe que fue lo que comí realmente, pero está saltando en mi estómago como baile cosaco. Se pone en cuclillas, salta y me patea, una y otra vez.  
Miro el reloj y son las seis, tiene dos horas para acabar su danza o Damon se quedará sin alumna otra vez. Reviso el botiquín y encuentro antiácidos, tal vez sirvan de algo.  
Mamá me escucha, y golpea la puerta del baño. Retuerzo mi cerebro hasta darme cuenta que hoy trabajará de noche otra vez porque tomó un turno doble, me lo comentó en la mañana como parte de esas escenas de cine mudo que interpretó para mí. Rayos. ¿Cómo salgo de esto?  
Si hay algo que mamá no me deja hacer es salir cuando estoy enferma, ni siquiera a trabajar, mucho menos a poner en práctica técnicas de seducción con un Gigoló como maestro.

Me hubiese gustado luchar, hacerme la fuerte y la mujer superada… Los cosacos no me dejaron.  
Una hora después, cuando mamá terminó de sostener mi cabello para vomitar, me ayudó a darme una ducha y meterme en la cama, me sentía casi ser vivo. Pero si la idea era seducir, tenía menos posibilidades que una ameba.  
Apenas pude convencerla de que fuera a trabajar. Si tan sólo Damon también se dejara convencer…

*******  
Damon POV

Sigo parado en el umbral de su dormitorio, no pienso pasar hasta que ella me lo pida, y eso será cuando la mitad de nuestra ropa haya quedado en la escalera.  
**-No busques excusas, no te creo que estés enferma. Nadie sería tan tonto de comer algo preparado por una niña que seguramente tenía hasta gusanos dentro.  
**  
La veo hacer un gesto y salir corriendo al baño una vez más… Realmente está tratando de ser convincente. Pero no puede engañarme, está demasiado hermosa para alguien enfermo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas como si un leve calor recorriera su rostro cada vez que me mira, su camisón de algodón blanco, mezcla de sensualidad e inocencia. Esto me suena a artimaña, y no la dejaré salirse con la suya.  
Regresa con el rostro aún húmedo y un par de gotas de agua corriendo por su cuello para alcanzar el valle de sus senos. Cada día estoy más convencido de que intenta seducirme y todo este juego que estúpidamente creí que era idea mía, es en realidad su territorio.

Se mete bajo las sábanas no sin antes darme una buena muestra de sus piernas, se coloca de lado y el escote de su camisón cae, para que pueda ver casi la mitad de uno de sus pechos. Sus labios están un poco hinchados y tiemblan levemente.  
Cuando estaba a punto de mandar todo al demonio y entrar a probar si sabían tan bien como parecía, alguien irrumpió en el cuarto como un tornado.

**-Tú madre me llamó, me contó lo que pasó y me pidió que viniese a cuidarte.** –Tenía que ser mi hermana.  
**-¿No deberías estar destruyendo camas con tu flamante marido?  
-¡Damon! **–Al parecer me había tomado como parte de la decoración y pasó sin verme.  
**-Oh, es verdad ahora están casados, eso del sexo ya es historia.  
**Me gano una mirada iracunda, que me dice que he tocado un punto que no debía.  
**-Kol está de viaje, no entendí mucho pero dijo algo de unas pinturas de Klaus.  
-La parte en que nombró a Klaus sí, no la olvidas.** –Ahora fueron dos las miradas que me lanzaron cuchillos. Para luego pasar a ignorarme por completo.  
**-Elena, vamos. Te llevaré a mi casa y me haré cargo de ti hasta que te sientas mejor.  
-No.** –Ya no estoy tan seguro de que sea mentira pero no me gusta la idea de que ella se la lleve. -**Tenemos algo que hacer hoy, no va a ir a tu casa.  
-Damon, no seas idiota. No está para salir de juerga por ahí, o lo que sea que tienes pensado. ¿Que no tienes ojos? Necesita descanso y cuidados.**  
Se acercó y ayudó a Elena a incorporarse en la cama, pero la chica se tomó el estómago para soltar un gritito ahogado.  
**-Estás volando de fiebre. Te llamaré un médico.  
-Deja. La llevaré al hospital. **–Terminé entrando a la habitación para tomar a Elena en brazos y sacarla de la cama.  
**-Esto no es un juego Damon, no estamos para tonterías. Necesita atención…  
-Lo entendí. Yo conduzco. Ve en el asiento trasero con ella y mantén un paño húmedo y frío en su frente. **  
Era lo menos que podía hacer, llevaba varios minutos allí parado como un imbécil, sin creer ni una palabra, mientras ella realmente estaba enferma.

Pasamos casi una hora esperando a que alguien nos dijera algo en la emergencia, Elena tenía una intoxicación severa, y le estaban realizando algunos exámenes porque nadie sabía de qué era.  
Demonios esa chiquilla la podría haber matado. Y mientras ella luchaba contra vaya a saber qué, yo pensaba en si me trataba de seducir. A veces creo que mi hermana tiene razón, soy un discapacitado emocional, o dicho más claro una bestia sin emociones…  
Para cuando la toxicología arrojó los resultados, la fiebre había comenzado a ceder, y la inflamación de su abdomen también. Y yo había decidido hacerme cargo de ella hasta que esté bien.  
Se lo debo, si hubiese entrado a la habitación, o si hubiese prestado más atención a lo que le ocurría, podría haberle ahorrado un buen rato de sentirse así. Tuvo suerte de que llegara Car, yo no…  
**-¿Me estás escuchando?  
-Con tu delicado timbre de voz para retarme toda la manzana te escucha.**  
Aunque yo no, pero eso no lo diría.  
-**¿Y qué vas a decir?  
-Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. En cuanto esté lista se va conmigo, la cuidaré y atenderé hasta que esté mejor. Punto.  
-No has oído nada de lo que te he dicho. Su madre no lo permitirá, yo no lo permitiré y ella no lo permitiría.  
-Pues ninguna de las personas que nombraste puede impedirlo. Su madre no está aquí, Elena está inconsciente y tú vas a ir a tu casa a esperar a tu esposo como una buena mujer, enamorada de su cuñado.  
-¡Damon!  
**  
Sé que vio en mis palabras que hablaba en serio. Nadie iba a impedir que yo me ocupara de Elena, básicamente porque no se me da la gana de que nadie lo evite.  
Desde que la conocí, ella me ha dado su tiempo y confianza y merece que por lo menos le devuelva lo primero.  
**-¿Desde cuándo tú te preocupas por alguien que apenas conoces?  
-Es tu mejor amiga. **– ¿Acabo de dudar? Me estoy ganando un interrogatorio firma Caroline Salvatore.  
**-No evadas la pregunta.** –Pensé que empezaría más directa.  
**-No me preocupo, sólo quiero evitar una posible demanda.** –Ok, eso firma mi sentencia de muerte.  
**-Acabas de decir una idiotez con mayúscula, pareces el Damon que conocí hace mucho y eso quiere decir que estás nervioso.  
-No tengo ninguna razón para estar nervioso. Puedes pensar que me siento culpable por no darme cuenta de que necesitaba atención médica.**

-Hermanito, hermanito… Tú dejas una nota y 50 libras a las mujeres para que se compren desayuno y paguen el taxi de regreso a su casa desde el hotel, y no sientes culpa. Mientes al decir tu nombre y jamás das tu teléfono, nunca una mujer ha dormido dos noches a tu lado y ninguna ha entrado a tu casa, y tampoco sientes culpa por eso. Nadie sabe a qué te dedicas, donde vives ni cuánto dinero tienes. Jamás has cuidado ni siquiera a un perro, porque a Max lo alimenta George…  
-Ok ya te entendí. Lo de la culpa no es mi fuerte. Digamos que tu amiga me cae bien, creo que podemos ser amigos y es algo fresco salir de la rutina y ser un ser humano decente para variar, ¿ok?  
-No.  
-¿No? – ¿No qué? Ya me perdí en la conversación, seguir el razonamiento de mi hermana puede ser todo un reto.  
**-No vas a lastimar a Elena. La tomaste como proyecto de investigación o algo así y lo permití, porque ella necesita distraerse. Pero no vas a enamorarla para irte a Inglaterra y dejarla peor que cuando llegaste.  
-Car…  
-No…**

-¡Escúchame!-La tomo por los hombros y la obligo a mirarme a los ojos.-** No voy a lastimar a nadie, nada pasará con ella. Te hice una promesa y aunque me apellide Salvatore, yo no soy papá. Yo sí tengo palabra.  
-Lo siento, no intento compararte con él…  
-Está bien. Sólo, entiende que no veo a Elena como una chica cualquiera, ella es tu amiga, sabe mi verdadero nombre, conoce mi historia y mi familia. No intento conquistarla. Solo lo paso bien con ella.**

Me mira entrecerrando los ojos. No puedo decir que me sorprende que dude, hasta a mí me suena inverosímil lo que acabo de decir, pero de una forma extraña y quizás retorcida es real.  
Quiero meterme en su cama, pero como cualquier perro quiere corretear una rueda de coche, por instinto y costumbre. La verdad es que si realmente quisiera acabar enredado con ella ya lo hubiese hecho, la misma noche de la boda… Aunque esa noche me dijo zorra y se rió de mí.  
Tal vez esa noche no. Pero si a la tarde siguiente, si realmente lo hubiera intentado estoy seguro de que lo hubiese conseguido.  
**-Te vendría bien una amiga para variar. Pero recuerda que si no eres sincero con ella, nada de lo que tengas con Elena será real.  
-Me voy en una semana. Pero cuando regrese hablaré con ella.  
-¿Por qué cuando regreses?  
-Porque ella aun no es sincera conmigo tampoco.** –Creo que es la primera vez que doy tantas explicaciones a alguien por algo, y definitivamente jamás las había dado sobre como trato a una mujer.  
**-No te creo, Elena no sabe mentir. **– Su cabellera rubia se sacude, y sus ojos me muestran un poco de enojo y otro de incredulidad.  
**-Entonces se miente a sí misma.  
-¿De qué hablas?** –Al fin ella está tan perdida en la conversación como yo. Sonrío, porque no lo puedo evitar, finalmente vuelvo a estar en control de la situación.  
**-De que ella no necesita que le enseñen a dejar el corazón fuera de la cama, porque es lo que siempre hace, nunca se ha enamorado, nunca ha permitido que nadie se acerque como para hacerlo.  
-¿Hablamos de la misma Elena?  
-Créeme reconozco lo que veo, después de todo es sólo mirarme al espejo.**

*********

* * *

_Ojalá les guste, nos leemos pronto _


End file.
